


Alcove Adventures

by sidhe_faerie



Series: May Days: Post Every Day in May Challenge 2016 [9]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2016-05-12
Packaged: 2018-06-08 00:46:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6832063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie





	Alcove Adventures

**Alcove Adventures**

**Pairing:** Arthur/Gwen

**Fandom:** Merlin

**Word Count:** 219

 

Gwen picked up the laundry basket and headed down the corridor. She had just turned the corner when Arthur appeared out of nowhere. She nearly ran into him.

“My Lord, I’m sorry I didn’t see you there.”  Gwen looked down.

Arthur looked both directions down the corridor. He took the laundry basket from her and stuffed it in the alcove. He grabbed her by the arm and pulled her into the alcove too.

“Arthur!” Gwen whispered. “What are you doing?”

“I’m sneaking a kiss from the one I love.” Arthur pushed her up against the wall and kissed her..

“You are going to get us caught.” Gwen struggled against him. “What if someone sees us?”

“Who is going to question the Prince of Camelot about his activities?” Arthur chuckled.

“But they will question the handmaiden of the Lady Morgana.” Gwen looked toward the corridor.

Suddenly merlin appeared in the corridor. “Ah! There you are! The king is looking for you.”

Arthur groaned and smiled at Gwen. He stole another kiss and left.

“Thank you, Merlin, for being the one to find us.” Gwen straightened her dress and picked up her basket.

“Not a problem.” Merlin grinned and stepped aside for Gwen to pass. He watched as she walked toward the laundry then headed off to catch up with Arthur.


End file.
